Blood
by Joker In The Pack
Summary: Continued! Summary: My parents bodies appeared...Their screams echoed in my ears…Their blood trickled down the wall…
1. Blood

**A/N: This was originally a thing for a contest, but I forgot about it, dug it up and decided to make it a oneshot. :D**

I huddled in the corner, rocking backwards, not caring about the damp floor, there was only one thing on my mind...

The blood....

The blood was reappearing.......

My parents bodies appeared.....

Their screams _echoed in my ears…_

Their blood trickled down the wall…

Out of nowhere, a man came, holding a knife, stained with blood.

_It was him. He did this to me._

I snarled and lunged at him...

But he disappeared...

He was behind me.

He stabbed me.

I'm going to die-_again_

I screamed.

I felt the prick of a needle, but it felt like a knife.

My screams died away as I fell into a deep sleep.....

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Made you cower in fear? Want me to make it into a proper story? :D I actually thought it was quite good, really…intriguing…**


	2. I awoke

I awoke in my grey cell again, wishing I was dead. Like my parents. Like my brother. Like my sister. I had no one. I was_ alone._

I felt like the walls were closing in on me.

My breathing got faster and I curled up, trying to hide from the memories that haunted me.

The door opened, and a tray was pushed through.

The walls stopped moving and the memories retreated.

I looked at the tray. A bowl of food, a glass of water and...A letter?

Me? Get a letter? I opened the fancy once white envelope that was stained with dirt.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know who you are. I know where you are. I know what happened. I am coming to avenge __his_ _death. You should be afraid._

It wasn't signed. I drank some of the water and hid the rest. I didn't know when I would get more, but I didn't need the food. I was fat.

My door opened and I scuttled back into my corner as I was approached by two guards. They yanked me up and dragged me out of the door, down the dark corridor to **his** room. They opened the door and threw me in and I landed face first on the floor.

I sensed **his** presence and scrambled away, trying to put distance between us, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt the kick crack a rib and I curled into a ball, trying to protect myself.

"You can't hide, Isabella"

**A/N: Rewriting this as I'm not happy with how it turned out last time. **


	3. Freedom

_Freedom_

Freedom.

Getting out.

Honestly.

It's so easy, they seriously don't care, cause they know we're all gonna come back…We have nowhere else to go, and we're all 'Raving Lunatics' so we'd be 'easy to find'

Bull-fucking-shit.

Then again, most of them are just here for the free sex.

Yup, you heard it right.

FREE SEX!

Yeah, no better way to spend a Friday night raping some random girl.

I pulled open my door, and peered out.

Nobody around.

Just like I thought.

I snuck out, through the main hall, and out a side window.

I ran through the trees.

I WAS FREE!

For a while.

**A/N: Lmao, like it? What do you think will happen next?**


	4. Meadow

_Meadow_

Meadow.

Here it was.

The Meadow.

I always come here.

I sat in the middle of the grass and looked back at the stars.

There is no sense of time in there.

Every 24 hours, they give us 'breakfast'

Currently, breakfast is 3am.

They just stick to a routine.

If it's disturbed, they change the time, know what I mean?

Yeah, I was wrong about the '10 seconds, BAM'.

Looks like it's my lucky day.

I lay back on the long lush grass, counting the seconds.

I heard rustling to my right.

A twig snapped, and I jumped.

I hid behind some long lush grass, watching carefully to see who it could be…

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Who could it be? Review? :D And 2 special people get a special mention. 1. Flurffee. Your reviews always make me laugh…MIRROR IMAGE! :DD: 2. XXJayTheWerePireXx cause you are awesome sauce :P Keep up kid ;)**


	5. Mysterious

_**Mysterious**_

**Mysterious.**

**It was a mysterious boy.**

**He looked like a half dead Greek God.**

**Bruises and cuts marred his beautiful face, and he walked with a limp.**

**He looked around cautiously, then limped to where I was sitting a few moments ago.**

**He carefully sat down, and started patching himself up.**

**After a few minutes, he lay back, looking at the stars, and I took this as an opportunity to sneak out.**

**I ran back, and into my cell again.**

**I hunched in the corner, and memories flooded back.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Blue eyes…**_

_**The smile…**_

_**The spikey blond hair…**_

_**The other blue eyes…**_

_**Cruel and taunting…**_

_**Blond hair pulled back…**_

_**Hands pulled my head back, and ran down my body.**_

_**They pushed me down the stairs.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**It's everywhere…**_

_**Blood…**_

_**Blackness.**_

_**End**_

**I felt a stab and I fell into my shroud of darkness.**

**A/N: HOWZAT FOR EM STYLE? YEAH! Lmao, crackfic quote.**


	6. Angel

_**Angel**_

**Angel.**

**That's what she was.**

**I know she saw me, I don't know when she went, but I saw her.**

**Who is she?**

**Where did she come from?**

**Will I ever see her again?**

**I picked up my bashed guitar, and slid down the drainpipe, and snuck into the woods.**

**I started strumming, and lyrics flowed from my head.**

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart**_

_**Of what it means to know just who I am**_

_**I think I've finally found a better place to start**_

_**But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are**_

_**Could it be, your not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that **_

_**I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find**_

_**To fix the puzzle that I see inside**_

_**Painting all my dreams the color of your smile**_

_**When I find you It'll be alright**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are**_

_**Could it be, your not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that **_

_**I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say**_

_**Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**_

_**Where you are is where I want to be**_

_**Oh next to you... and you next to me**_

_**Oh I need to find you... yeah**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that **_

_**I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you (yeah)**_

_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that **_

_**I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you **_

_**I gotta find you **_

_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you **_

**I left the note hanging, and sat there for a few minutes, before getting up and returning home.**

**A/N: TaaDaa, some insight! This is in a different POV, and I'm not revealing characters names, though some of you may have figured it out, when you looked at the characters part, and the description of him…Heh, but this is in 'His' POV. :D REVIEW!**


	7. Great

_Great_

Great

They got me.

I was trying to make a run for it, but one of them caught me, and took me to the office.

I hate the office.

Everyone does.

Worst.

Place.

Ever.

They shoved me through the door, and I landed on my hands and knees.

"Wash your filthy hands" I muttered.

"Well, well, well, Isabella. What do we have here?" An oily voice greeted me.

"Well, chances are it's one 17 year old girl who was pushed through a door and is currently on her hands and knees on the carpet infront of your desk." I said through gritted teeth.

"Insolent little brat" He spat at me.

I heard him fumbling in his drawers for something.

Gee, I wonder what will happen now?

**A/N: Like it? Sorry I didn't update all weekend, it wouldn't let me…but now it does =]**


	8. The Office

_The Office._

The Office.

Such a wonderful place, don't you think.

Well, he was fumbling.

That's never good.

What's gonna happen now?

What do you think?

Whipping? Stabbing? Kicking? Cutting? Rape? Ballroom Dancing?

Well, let's put the pieces together.

Desk Fumbling.

Ripping of wrapper.

Unzipping of zip.

Bet you know by now.

More fumbling.

Walking.

Then he pulled me up…

Ahh, what next?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Made you laugh in some places? REVIEW! (: Reviews motivate me, It's a well known fact that when people review, I update faster. Try it, it works (;**


	9. Joy

**A/N: Heeeyyyy, I'm back…sorry, but I keep getting MAJOR writers block, sooo….Imma try to update more…and for the love of jelly, could some of you people try reviewing? 351 people have read this, and 9 reviewed. Pleeeasseeeee? Be nice to me, the world hates me….and it's not fair cause my awesome best friend [TeamVolturii] gets LOADS of reviews then walks around like "Yeah, my story SUCKS. That's why I have reviews" So yeah. Pleaseeee review cause it makes me update faster cause I'll be like YAY REVIEW! NOW I CAN UPDATE! Lmao, and don't think badly of me cause of it, I blame the dolly mix for this author's note.**

**NOW! ON WITH THE STORYYYYYY! Oh, and did you know this is like the second time I put an authors note at the beginning of the story? :D**

_Joy_

Joy.

We did ballroom dancing. It was a different style though, more like the horizontal tango unwantedly.

Joy, of joy.

I slumped in my corner and looked up at the ceiling.

Now what?

The sounds of shouting were heard from outside.

I rested my head on the wall.

My door opened, and I sat up cautiously, wondering what was happening.

A bronze haired boy was thrown in.

He wiped blood off his lip and looked up.

"You?"

**Haha, I am back in action! (:**


	10. Oh No

**A/N: Yo! I have returned! Sorry for my absence, I had some stuff to deal with :/ But yeah, I'm gonna try to update more often….don't take my word for it tho, cos I suck at updating. But yeah, on wit da story.**

_Previously…_

_He wiped blood off his lip and looked up._

"_You?"_

_Oh no._

Oh no.

I stared at him in disbelief. It was him…

It was the bronze haired angel I had seen in the field.

Wow. Small world, huh?

"Welcome to the asylum. We hope you enjoy your stay here." I said, sarcastically.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He responded in a sarcastically fake a posh voice.

"Nice to meet a fellow crazy, I'm Bella…unfortunately." I introduced myself.

"Edward. Sadly. What you in for?"

"Traumatisation. Maybe I'll tell you about it, maybe not" I smiled sweetly. "You?"

"Oh, well, I'm a loon. Minding reading and all that." He grinned and shuffled closer.

"Ah. Right then." I raised an eyebrow.

"Can't read yours. Dunno why."

"Lol. Fail."

"Did you seriously just say Lol? Okay, now what happens?" He stood up and walked around the room.

"Well, if we black out, then stab us with something to wake us up, then stab us with a needle to put us to sleep. At some point, they feed us. Fun, huh?" I muttered.

Then the door opened…

**A/N: Woohoo! Okay, now review. Lawl, cmon, pleaseeee? I mean, I know I suck and all that, and nobody likes my stories, but I'd like to have some reviews. Seriously, my best friend on here has like 600 and I have like 3. It means me feel sad ): So yeah, review? Please? :D (P.s (To Flurffee) Boobies :D)**


End file.
